Un amour de star
by Chuchi-28
Summary: Bella, star française du groupe Rebelle Chic, perd sa mère et partira chez son père à Forks laissant son groupe Rosalie et Jasper en France. Au lycée de Forks, elle est maltraitée par les autres surtout les Cullen, souffrant en silence. Tous humain.
1. Chapitre 01

**UN AMOUR DE STAR **

Les personnages appartient à Stéphanie Meyer .

Tous Humain.

**

* * *

Résumer:**

Bella, plus connus sous le nom de _Bells_ jeune chanteuse d'un groupe français _Rebelle Chic_connue dans le monde entier, va perdre sa mère qui habitait en France et déménage chez son père à Forks au États-Unis à l'abri des paparazzi pour faire une pause. Elle laisse son groupe Jasper et Rosalie en France, pour quelque temps. Elle retourne au lycée continuer ses études. Mais au lycée de Forks, sa vie va être un enfer, maltraiter, taper, humilier, délaisser, souffrant en silence laissant son père et son groupe dans l'ignorance.

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

"_Toujours pas de nouvelle de la chanteuse du groupe__ Rebelle Chic__. Nous ne savons pas où elle est depuis quelque mois mais elle n'ai plus avec son groupe. "Bells fait une pause", a déclarer le reste du groupe..."_ Déclara le présentateur du journal télé.

J'éteignis la télé avec agacement et jetais la télécommande sur le canapé. Je soupirais, pourquoi ils s'acharne à savoir se que je fais, c'est saoulant! Bon il cherche le scoop du siècle ces vautours mais comme même, on a tous le droit à une vie privée! Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un yaourt. C'est temps si je ne mangeais pas beaucoup surtout depuis l'accident de ma mère et le lycée. Pourquoi voulais-je reprendre mes études? Idée stupides! Moi je veux faire du la musique, du chant. C'est ma passion! Mais je fais une pause. Cela fessait depuis 2 mois que j'avais recommencé le lycée et c'était... catastrophique.

Moi Bella Swan, plus connus sous le nom de Bells chanteuse du groupe français Rebelle Chic, ai décidé de faire une pause après l'accident de ma mère Renée et mon beau-père Phil. C''est pour cela que je suis chez mon père Charlie pour mettre le point sur ma vie. Charlie est le shérif de Forks, il sait que je suis une star donc il fait tout pour m'aider à qu'on ne découvre e pas mon statue.

Mon groupe est composé de déjà moi Bella la chanteuse, je sais aussi jouer de la guitare, piano, batterie, et d'autre instrument car étant petite j'adorais les instruments maintenant c'est plus le chant, avant j'étais plutôt rigolote, souriante, toujours de bonne humeur bref c'était avant, puis il y a notre batteur Jasper mon frère de cœur, meilleur ami, connu sous le nom de Jazz, lui c'est le plus mûr, le plus pausé du groupe on va dire ça comme ça, il est blond aux yeux bleu profond une carrure normal, ensuite la sœur jumelle de Jasper, Rosalie fait la guitare électrique, qui elle est connu sous le nom de Rose, la plus belle du groupe, enfin moi je trouve, elle adore la mode, le shopping, tout le contraire de moi, c'est une grande blonde pulpeuse tout d'un mannequin, les même yeux que son frère mais très gentille, elle c'est ma confidente.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, m'allongeais sur mon lit. Penser à eux me rends nostalgique. Puis une mélodie me vient dans la tête, je pris mon carnet de chansons, et oui depuis que je suis ici j'en écrit plein, et écrit les paroles de la chanson qui me venait. Ma chambre est de taille moyenne, dans un coin il y a une bibliothèque contenus de livres classique comme les Hauts de Hurlevent, Roméo et Juliette... , et de disques surtout du classique mais pas que ça, puis le reste c'est normal un lit, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, une table de chevet.

-BELLA!, cria mon père.

-EN HAUT, criais-je à mon tour.

Je me redressais et regardais l'heure sur mon réveil. 19H, wouh j'ai rêvasser tout l'après-midi. Je dévalais les escalier à toute vitesse et ratais la dernière marche, arrivant sur le cul devant mon père. Il s'esclaffa.

-Toujours aussi gracieuse!, rigola-t-il.

-Pff, arrête de te moquer c'est pas drôle normalement je suis pas maladroite, ripostais-je.

-Mouais, bon on mange quoi?

-Euh... à vrai dire j'ai rêvasse toute l'aprèm donc j'ai rien préparé.

-Ok comme chaque dimanche, marmonna-t-il sur un ton lasse.

-Ouais si tu le dis, alors comment était la pêche?

-J'ai eu de belles prises aujourd'hui. Je vais les mettre au réfrigérateur.

-Bon tu veux manger quoi?

-Laisse, je vais commander des pizzas, à par si tu veux conserver ta ligne mademoiselle la star, plaisanta-t-il.

-Idiot, ripostais-je.

-Eh!

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers le salon pour lui mettre son match de baseball à la télé, puis pris ma guitare qui était adossé au canapé puis allait dehors, il fessait nuit dehors et il pleuvait à petites gouttes mais cela me dérangeais pas même je trouve que sa m'isolais du reste, je m'installais sur la balançoire où je m'amusais quand j'étais petite. Je commençais les accords _Dream _(1) et puis chantai.

_**I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me. **_

_(J'étais une petite fille seule dans mon petit monde qui rêvait d'un foyer pour moi.) _

_**I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.**_

_(Je jouais entre les arbres, nourrissant mes hôtes d'écorce et de feuilles, et riant dans mon joli lit de verdure)_

_**I had a dream.**_

_(J'avais un rêve) _

_**That I could fly from the highest swing.**_

_(Celui de pouvoir voler du plus haut balancement)_

_**I had a dream.**_

_(J'avais un rêve.) _

_**Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. **_

_(De longues marches dans le noir à travers les arbres qui poussaient derrière le parc, j'ai demandé à Dieu qui j'étais supposée être.) _

_**The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep. **_

_(Les étoiles souriaient sur moi, Dieu répondait d'une rêverie silencieuse, j'ai prié et je me suis endormie.) _

_**I had a dream. **_

_(J'avais un rêve.) _

_**That I could fly from the highest tree. **_

_(Celui de pouvoir voler depuis le plus haut des arbres.) _

_**I had a dream. **_

_(J'avais un rêve.)_

_**Ouh Ouh Ouh … **_

_**Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave**_

_(Maintenant je suis grande et j'ai le cafard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il reste à dire de cette vie. Je suis prête à partir.) _

_**I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing. **_

_(Je l'ai vécue pleinement et entièrement, il y a beaucoup de contes. J'ai vécu pour dire... Je suis prête maintenant, je suis prête maintenant. Je suis prête à voler de mes plus hautes ailes.) _

_**I had a dream.**_

_(J'avais un rêve)_

Les derniers accord résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, ce silence était reposant, je sentait mes larmes couler sur mes joues, cette musique est un peu le reflet de mon enfance triste. Un vent froid passait en me fessant frissonnait en même temps donc je rentrais en courant à la maison pour me réchauffer. Mon père était sur le canapé entrain de regarder le match à la télé.

-C'était toi qui chantais dehors? Demanda Charlie, c'était très beau! C'est nouveau car je l'ai jamais entendu.

-Euh... Oui c'était moi, et oui c'est une nouvelle compo, dis-je gênée qu'il est entendu.

-La pizza est arrivé, t'en veux ?, continua-il en voyant ma gène.

-Non merci j'ai plus faim, répondis-je en montant les escalier, guitare à la main, je vais me couché il est tard et demain il y a lycée.

-Ok, bonne nuit et à demain.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

Je jetais ma guitare sur le lit et allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'enfilai un survêtement et quittais la salle de bain pour ma chambre. M'affalant sur le lit en poussant la guitare qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, je me précipitais pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Ouf, pas une égratignure. Je m'installais dans les couverture et m'endormis instantanément.

* * *

**(1) Dream de Priscilla Ahn; voir Playlist; lien sur mon profil.**

**Voilà! Le chapitre 1! Comment vous le trouver?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui passe ici.**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont laissé des reviews!**

**Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ça première journée au lycée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_J'étais sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, celle de ma mère, elle parlait avec Phil. A peine ai-je ouvrais ma bouche que un camion __nous fonça dessus puis le noir. Je rouvrais les yeux, je voyais Phil encastré dans le pare-brise et ma mère dans la tête dans le volant. Je refermais les yeux devant ce spectacle horrible. J'entendis un bruit. Bip... bi_p... BIP... BIP...

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur, je tremblais. Maudit cauchemars! J'éteignis mon réveil, allais dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je descendis en courant les escaliers. Mon père était déjà parti au travail.

J'allais prendre une barre de céréale et un verre de lait car je n'avais pas très faim. J'avais comme l'estomac noué. Je pris mon sac, mes clés puis allais à ma camionnette. C'était une camionnette à plateau d'un rouge délabré, elle a son style et de toute façon je ne voulais pas un truc tape à l'œil. J'enclenchais le contact, le moteur rugit en fessant un boucan d'enfer. Je pris la direction du lycée.

Là bas j'ai que deux amis Angela et Ben, ils sortent ensemble. Sinon les autres et bah... c'est horrible. Non ils ne m'ignorent pas, ça aurait été trop beau, non ils me tapent et m'insulte comme « Alors sale pute, toujours aussi laide! », « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la mode? » ou « Je plain ton père... », des moqueries dans ce genre. Mais les pires sont les Cullen. Ils sont trois Alice, ressemble à un petit lutin, les cheveux noirs court partants dans tous les sens, accro à la mode, hautaine, prétentieuse et fille à papa. Puis Emmett grand baraqué, brun, sans cerveau, rigole de touts. Et celui qui s'acharne plus que les autres, Edward grand, brun roux avec des reflets dorés, arrogant, prétentieux.

Et le reste de leur bande il y a Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Tyler, Eric...

J'arrivais au parking et me garais tranquillement, soufflais un bon coup avant de sortir pour affronter l'enfer. J'ouvris ma portière et descendis mon sac sur le dos. Je vis leur bande à l'opposé du parking en train de rigoler, j'essayais de ne pas m'attarder et en même temps ne pas me faire remarqué par le groupe et allait directement à la salle de Maths. Ah les maths, je déteste comme tous le monde je crois, pour une fois que j'ai un truc comme les autres. Je saluais Mme Carrer qui était déjà là derrière son bureau. Je m'assis à ma table habituel au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre, sortais mes affaires puis attendais le reste de la classe. Je posais ma tête contre mon bras, je regardais dehors et commençais à rêvasser. Quand la classe fut remplis, la prof ramena à l'ordre la classe puis débuta son cours.

Je n'écoutais que la moitié du cours étant toujours dans mes songes et en notant à peine la leçon. C'est la sonnerie qui me sortait de ma liturgie, une sorte de bourdonnement. Je rangeais mes affaires et sortais de la salle rapidement. En allant à mon casier, je croissais des filles de la bande des populaires.

-Ah, mais voilà la bouseuse, ricana Tanya en me bousculant. Oh pardon, tes fesses prennent trop de place. Il faut penser à maigrir Swan.

Puis elle partit suivis des autres hyènes qui était en train de glousser. Me ressaisissant, je partais vers mon prochain cours qui n'est d'autre qu'Espagnol. J'adorais l'Espagnol, enfaites j'adorais toute les langues vivantes. Mais la plus facile pour moi était le Français car c'était ma langue natale. Je me permis encore de rêver pendant cette heure. Je rêvais de la France, de Paris, c'était là où j'habitais et aussi de Rosalie et de Jasper. Je me remémorais touts nos fous rires, nos délires, nos conneries. Comme la fois où Rose et moi avions fait un remake de Wannabe (1) dans un restaurant chic comme le clip, un pari débile de Jasper. Vous savez les restaurants, c'est tellement chic que tu y va jamais, tellement classe que personne ne parle et tellement élégant qu'il y a une dame qui joue de la harpe (2).

**FLASH-BACK**

-Rose, tu es sûre qu'on est obligé de le faire ? Je ne le sens pas trop, lui demandais-je, angoissée.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, on attend le feu vert Jazz, et on y va, répondis-t-elle, en regardant son portable.

Normalement Jasper devait installer la chaine hifi puis nous envoyer un sms pour nous dire que c'était bon et devait nous filmer pendant l'acte.

-Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il va nous le donner vite ce feu vert car je me les caille !, me plaignais-je frigorifié.

On attendait derrière une voiture devant le restaurant depuis presque une heure, habillées en robes classes, pour ne pas faire tache à l'intérieur, pendant que monsieur était au chaud qui à mon avis était entrain de manger un succulent repas digne de Louis XIV.

-Arrête de te plaindre un peu chochotte !

-Quoi ! Moi une chochotte alors toi t'es pas mieux.

-Ah ouais, me dis-t-elle mauvaise. C'est qui qui avait peur de ce garçon…

-C'était toi, l'interrompais-je.

-Et dans la forêt qui hurlait parce que les branches craquaient…, continua-t-elle.

-Encore toi.

-Et la fois, tu sais le soir d'Halloween qui avait eu peur d'un garçon de six ans déguisé en momie.

-Ah ! Cette fois c'était Jasper, dis-je en rigolant de ce super souvenir.

Nous partîmes dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. La sonnerie de portable qui retentissait nous calma.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, dis-t-elle après avoir lu le sms.

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette et allons vers le restaurant. Nous y rentrons puis fessons signe à Jasper d'enclencher la musique. Et dès que la l'air débuta, on se montrait et on commença à chanter en cœur.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha._

Pendant qu'on chantait, nous tournions autour des tables, dansait avec l'autre ou le personnel ou nous fessons levés les personnes présente. Je voyais en coin Jasper en train de filmer et écrouler sur sa table en pleurant de rire.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

On continuait jusqu'à qu'on entende les sirènes de la police. Rosalie me regardais d'un coup et j'en fessais de même, d'un même mouvement nous courrons vers la sortie et courrais dans la rue avant que la police arrive sur place. De dehors on entendait la musique résonnée mais on s'en fichait. On rejoignit la voiture que Jasper avait garer plus loin et on l'attendis.

-Wow ! Un peu plus et on se fessait attrapé, rigola Rosalie.

-Ouais, je te l'avais dit que je le sentais pas mais on a gagné notre pari en tout cas, à nous les 100$ !

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

-Mademoiselle Swan ! S'écria le prof, en colère.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Vous répondez ou on attend le déluge ? C'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle !

-Euh… euh… je ne sais pas monsieur.

-Soyer attentive la prochaine fois

Il reprit son cours normalement, moi j'étais devant écarlate car pendant l'intercation toute la classe me regardait en se moquant. Quand la fin du cours sonna, c'était comme une libération. Je quittais la classe au plus vite pour me réfugier dans un coin à l'écart dans les escaliers menant au sous sol pour le reste de la pause. Je m'assis sur une marche repensant à ce souvenir et me mis à pleurer. Ils me manquaient.

* * *

**(1) Wannabe des Spice Girls; voir Playlist; lien dans mon profil.**

**(2) Réplique de Gad Elmaleh dans Papa est en haut.**

**Désoler que ce chapitre arrive en retard! J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes.**

**N'oublier pas les reviews!**


End file.
